


She ate my buttery biscuit base

by AnHonorMoose



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHonorMoose/pseuds/AnHonorMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shit enjoy. And it will never be finished. I'm sorry, if anybody wants to finish it please go ahead and message me. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Signature

~The Signature~

"Ready,"  
"Set,"  
"Bake!"   
The two said their lines to the participants and cameras crowded into the large white tent. Next Mel and Sue would wander through the bakers stations, servaying their works in charmingly sarcastic ignorance. "So, Stu, what are you bakeing now" Sue asked the fedoraed hipster before her. He mentioned a list off obscure and unique ingredient to add that Sue knew could only lead to disaster. While the man droned on about cakes cracking or something sue let her gaze slide around the room, she knew it was unproffesional but there was no way the editor would keep this waffeling twat in anyway.

She let her eyes rest on her co-presenter who was having a much nicer convocation with another contestant, Nadiya.  
Sue could feel a warmth in her stomach as she watched Mel's and the hijab wearing stranger converse with genuine smiles. Seeing the other woman happy gave her a sense of longing to be with her, chatting and laughing.

30 minutes passed in a blink with demands from the camera crew keeping all the presenters busy, but the cooking was calming down a little and the two women found themselves free for a minute.   
"Everything seems to be going well so far" Sue said to break the ice.  
"Yeah, they're doing well." Mel smiled back at her friend.   
They had been friends since uni but somehow a recent fight with her husband had left Mel wanting something more. She looked at her gay friend in a different light today, the woman was very pretty. Her short dark hair and glasses made her look fun yet mature, serious yet seductive..

"I have a feeling Stu isn't going to make it long, he's too reckless, his cake is going to be really dry." Sue stated to keep the convosation going.  
"No one likes a dry cake," Mel replied. "It's much better moist."  
Sue met her friends eyes at that comment, checking to see if the brazen innuendo was an accident. Still unconfirmed she tested the other woman.  
"I'm a big fan of moist cakes, they always taste great."  
"But making it too wet is just messy, you have to be careful with these things."  
What is going on Sue thought. The two had been together for so long but this was the first time this much flirting had occurred. Or at least the first time sober.   
The awkwardness was inturupted by the director asking them to both go and interview Ugne, a woman with incredible artistic talent and a strong Lithuanian accent.   
"How's it going Ugne" started Mel.   
"I'm just taking it out now" she replied, a little destracted by the cameras that Mel and Sue had long since gotten used to.  
"Careful, it'll be hot" Sue warned, looking more at her co-host than the cake.  
Sue knelt down by the oven and baker as she removed her cake.  
"That's a really nice crack" Mel said at the cake....ish.

Sue looked at Mel shock barely hidden for the camera. Luckily the chaos of the final minutes of the challenge pulled the two away from saying anything more to an audience of millions.


	2. Lunch

~Lunch~

Everyone was eating their lunches out in the beautiful country garden which featured in the great panning shots used in the series. Sue had wolfed down a couple of cucumber sandwiches from the mini-buffet and gone on a small walk.   
What just happened? The question echoed around Sue's head. Mel and Sue had always used innuendos as humour throughout there careers, yet never before had Sue thought there could be some meaning behind it. Was Mel just messing with her, did she really want something? Or was Sue just imagining it all? Before the tall, dark haired woman could come to a decision the object of her thoughts appeared in the small tree copse.

"Hey" Mel said rather shyly.

"Hey..." Sue replied tentatively, not wanting to suggest anything that could cause awkwardness.

Mel looked around the trees, the coast was clear. She had decided not to hold back, she wanted this, she always had deep down. Now was the best time, Sue couldn't run off because of the afternoon filming. 

Sue watched her blonde friend walk quickly towards her, steely eyes hiding something else. Nerves? She placed her hands on sues shoulder and looked her in the eyes. 

"It doesn't need to mean a thing" Mel said once she saw that Sue hadn't pushed her away. Yet.

There was a brief moment of silence, even the birds had quietened for the exchange.

"Okay."

It was like the gun at the start of a race went off, the two women leaped for each others lips. Mel tilted her head to deepen the kiss. It wasn't romantic or full of history, it was fire. It was hot. Sue's hands tugged at Mel's hair and shirt, trying to get closer. They wandered from her shoulders to her waist, the nape of her neck and her butt. There Sue used them to pull her friend's hips towards her. The women's thighs rubbing together. 

Mel regained control leading to Sue being pushed into the trunk of a tree, gasping for air. She opened her mouth, panting.

"Mel, I..." she was silenced by a finger pushed against her lips. The finger dragged Sues lower lip down and followed a path down her chin and neck before resting on her chest. Almost instinctively sue leaned forwards to meet Mel's lips. Their bodies moved together, there was no space between Mel, Sue and that tree trunk. 

Mel's hands were now firmly cupping Sue's breasts. She found the new position oddly natural, perhaps, after 47 year, she wasn't as straight as she had thought she was. Sue's hands swept slowly down Mel's sides. Rubbing her hips in a way that gave the older woman shivers of pleasure. Mel moaned low and quite as Sues fingers circled the soft flesh in front of her hips. She buried her hand in Sue's short hair and pushed their body's closer, creating a friction that made both women gasp.

The moment was interrupted by a sharp beeping coming from Sue's pocket. She reached her hand into her jean pocket, Mel moving back to give her room.

"Fuck, it's Dave. They want us at the tent."

Mel stepped away, brushing her hands down her body to mask the the clues of their heavy make out session. She took a deep breath.

"I'll see you there."

With that Sue was left in the clearing, leaning against a tree. The birds had finally restarted their chorus, or perhaps Sue finally noticed it. Little had changed from the scene barley 10 minuets before, the sun still filtered through the leaves. Yet Sue felt as if a lifetime had passed. Someone else's. 

As she began the walk back to the tent, a different world, the real world, Sue knew only one thing. She would never be able to look at Mel the same way again.


	3. The Technical

~The Technical~

The technical meant that Sue would have to be around Mel for two hours without giving away what had happened during lunch. Not only that but Mary and Paul wouldn't be around to hide behind. Every time she looked at Mel, Sue was reminded of those lips on her lips, the moss in her hair and the hands on, well, everywhere. Yet they both had to walk between bakers, making comments on walnut size or frosting. Occasionally they would have to talk to a contestant together.

"How's your frosting?" Sue asked to Dorret, one of the 12 bakers.

"It's pretty firm, it doesn't taste bad" She replied shyly, unused to the camera's on day 1. She took a little from a spoon on her finger and popped it into her mouth.

"Do you mind if I?..." Mel asked before scooping up a little herself and holding it on her finger for a second. Her eye's met Sue's as she slowly licked the soft white substance.

"It's definitely sweet." she smiled, gaze shifting to the camera.

Sue couldn't swallow, her mind was a mess. It had gone exactly where Mel had intended, these thought were definitely not safe for work. She couldn't let this little affair get in the way of her job, Sue pulled herself together and headed off for another interview.

Mel watched her go, impressed at the affect she was having on her coworker. She had expected to be reject, maybe even a slap to the face. She hadn't thought about what would happen next, but this was a game she was enjoying far too much to give up yet.

The two presenters were having a break during a lull in the tent's drama. Mel was quietly observing her friend while Sue tried with all her might not to notice. To break the tension aroused by their intimate lunch break Sue walked over to a tap to get a glass of water.  
"Would you like a drink."   
"Why, are you thirsty" the blonde replied with a wink.   
"Come on. Mel. This is so unprofessional. Can we deal with this later?"  
"I risked our friendship for this already. Compared, this job is nothing to me. I've come this far, I'm not giving up."   
Sue sighed and walked away, a little angry at the other woman and a little flattered by the gesture. Perhaps the best defence from Mel's advances would be a counter attack. The pair were famous for their innuendos, nothing would seem too out of place.

The director approached the pair asking them to interview the charming Tamal. This was Sue's chance. She met Mel's glace with a newfound, playful look which Mel noticed. Sue saw a small change, just for a second, a fear.  
"So Tamal are you happy with your frosting?" Mel asked. "Yeah, I think it's gone alright, it's not the prettiest..."  
Sue jumped in "Its a bit of a mess," she started, glancing from the cake to her co-host. "But I'm sure it'll taste delicious." She audaciously slipped a wink after, strategically hidden from the camera.  
The judging was relatively quick and drama free letting the presenters go off to their cars. The women leaned on their vehicles together in the carpark, both pondering whether or not to ask the other over.   
"Well," Sue started, fiddling with her glasses in one hand. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I'll be counting the minutes" a suggestive smile grew on her red stained lips yet it was more forced than natural. Perhaps the night would give Sue time to rethink the path the two had set down throughout the day.   
With hidden sighs, both parties climbed into third vehicles and headed to their painfully separate hotels.


End file.
